


What was that?

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Taeyong just wanted a peaceful livestream, beyond live, shit johnny do, tw: Taeyong's accident, wayv are nuoyi, wayv is protective of Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: What was that?JohnKun, YutaeCrackTaeyong reminded them to hold their shipping at buy, interactions were cool but do not do it excessively. He thought it was Yuta and Taeil glomping on Winwin but did not expect Johnny to blatantly flirt on live stream.TW: mentions of Taeyong’s injury and some issues within the fandom.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	What was that?

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Because Johnkun breathed and flirted in front of our very eyes. Yes, they did.

Taeyong was not pleased with his condition or how he will miss the biggest stage that they’ll do as NCT2020 but his health comes first and his boyfriend will restrain him to his bed if he had to (those restraints were pretty expensive and for other reasons so Taeyong will not risk it). It was the day of before Beyond live and he had watched the members do a run through. He was critical with how each and every member performs especially those that will cover his parts, because as much as he wanted these boys to do well, he was also nervous for them covering such big shoes.

“Relax, they’ll do well.” Yuta rubbed his back comfortingly as they watched Jeno take on the stage with MAW unit.

“Shotaro and Sungchan did well earlier.” Taeyong remarked and Yuta beamed a proud smile.

“Of course, they are our sons for a reason.” Yuta assured him and Taeyong relaxed into him.

The rehearsal finished and Taeyong gathered everyone to give his final reminders and to praise each and every member who had worked hard for those stages.

“Please don’t go overboard with flirting tomorrow okay? Jaemin that’s you!” Taeyong pointed to the younger who raised both hands in the air.

“I only flirt with the fans hyung!” Jaemin defended himself.

“No, you don’t. You flirt with Jeno and Renjun.” Taeyong deadpanned and everyone laughed. “Please Yuta and Taeil hyung, don’t scare Winwin.” Taeyong turned to the two and both took offense.

“I don’t do that! I know my limits!” Taeil glared at him.

“We are not you Taeyong! We don’t grab butts because we like touching them.” Yuta stuck his tongue out and Taeyong laughed nervously.

“Okay, just do well and enjoy the stages. I will be watching!” Taeyong cheered and everyone cheered along.

Everyone started to leave the hall when Taeyong stopped Kun and gave him a pat on the back. “You think you can handle tomorrow?” Taeyong asked and Kun was confused.

“WayV is a bunch of crackheads but I am sure they can behave.” Kun answered.

“You’re not just the WayV leader tomorrow Kun, you are the only leader present tomorrow.” Taeyong told him and Kun sighed.

“No one can replace your position hyung. I am sure Johnny hyung, Yuta hyung and Doyoung can handle it temporarily, but not me.” Kun answered and it broke Taeyong’s heart.

“Don’t listen to them Kun, you know how much I trust you and we are of equal footing here.” Taeyong informed him and Kun nodded.

“Of course hyung, I know that. I am thankful that you do.” Kun smiled and the two leaders left the room in high spirits.

What they didn’t know is that a certain American heard the conversation and was set to remind everyone who Kun is and to ensure that he’ll make him smile.

\----

Everyone was gathered to start the performance and since it was Sungchan’s first performance covering such an important part, everyone was hyping him up. The first set ran went well and now it’s time for the members introduction and talk segment. They were happy albeit being nervous and it was an experience that they want to enjoy. It was time to introduce Kun and when the Chinese member entered, Johnny beamed a wide smile, this was his opportunity to put his plan into action.

Kun was beaming and Johnny was determined to keep that smile so when the opportunity presented itself, he went for it.

“Everyone, Kunnie is Wayv’s leader right? I am sure NCTzens already know this?” Johnny spoke and Kun was surprised but he smiled and agreed, it was out of the blue and something he did not expect from Johnny, who he is not the closest with.

“That’s right.” Kun replied to him and the smile the younger gave made Johnny’s heart flutter a little more than what he expected.

“What was that? “Yuta pulled Johnny to the side while WayV prepared for their Nectar stage.

“what?” Johnny asked curiously.

“That! Why would you mention Kun as a leader of WayV?” Yuta clarified.

“Because he is WayV’s leader.” Johnny shrugged.

“We know.” Yuta deadpanned.

“But some doesn’t okay, they don’t acknowledge Kun at all.” Johnny exclaimed and this time Yuta snorted.

“I get it, you’re just flexing your crush.” Yuta stated matter-of-factly and Johnny gaped then blushed.

“I am not.” Johnny replied softly.

“Not what? Flexing or crushing?” Yuta raised a brow while he grinned.

“Fine I was, both okay.” Johnny stomped towards the monitor to watch WayV perform while Yuta laughed loudly following him.

They knew what the choreography would look like since they watched them practice but Johnny was not prepared for how WayV was slaying those moves, like he mentally prepared himself but the reality was beyond what he expected.

“You’re drooling.” Doyoung commented next to Johnny and Jaehyun snickered next to him.

“Stop lusting on Kun ge!” Haechan remarked and Johnny was perplexed. “Please was it necessary to interrupt Kun ge just so you can call him Kunnie? Kunnie?” Haechan teased and Johnny wanted Renjun to choke hold the little monster.

“You all shut up, Winwin is performing, give respect.” Taeil glared at them.

As the show progressed they had the opportunity to cross paths while changing outfits and Johnny just had to keep his heart from beating erratically because Kun in a pink sweater is just so soft and fluffy and he wanted to keep him inside the pocket of his oversized hoodie.

“You should really hold off on those heart eyes.” Ten commented next to him.

“What?” Johnny asked.

“We’re not blind hyung, and I have been your friend for so long you think I won’t notice it when you have a crush?” Ten was unimpressed.

“I don’t have a crush on Kun.” Johnny spluttered and Ten grinned at him.

“I didn’t even mention Kun’s name.” Ten teased and Johnny cursed. “You do know you have 6 people to pass through before you can confess your undying love for Kunkun.” Ten informed him. “Yes including me, and no just because you’re my best friend doesn’t mean you get free pass, Kunkun is not just our leader, he is our pillar and our most precious member. Winwin trusts no one better than Kun. Our loyalty lies with him and no one can hurt him, we won’t allow it” Ten’s voice was serious, borderline threatening.

“You’ve got to chill, am I asking for his hand in marriage? It’s just a one-sided crush.” Johnny sighed.

“Don’t sell yourself short Johnny hyung, you’re a really good person and if there is one person I can entrust Kunkun to, aside from myself, it’s you.” Ten patted his back and Johnny sighed.

“That’s reassuring.” the big guy laughed.

The rest of the show went well and it might be a blessing for Johnny that the only stage he shared with Kun was resonance and the ments. But since they were placed far apart, he had to keep himself from looking at Kun’s direction and admire the beautiful Chinese. Haechan, his evil son, saw him and decided to tease him so when Kun was talking, Heachan looked at Kun fondly, distracting Kun and making him smile so wide but then blush a little with the attention focused on him. Johnny glared but Haechan just grinned, Johnny will make sure Haechan will sleep with one eye open later.

After the concert, they were all ushered to their respective dressing rooms to change into their merch hoodies and were quickly divided into two: The hyung line and the maknae line with 11 members each group. Lucas whined at how he was separated with the dreamies but a pat his head and a reassuring smile from Kun calmed the boy and was back to his usual bubbly self.

The special live was going smoothly and Johnny was really excited because hello, he was close to Kun this time around with just Yuta standing in the way of him and his crush. Johnny did not mind though, because he has the perfect vantage point to look at Kun’s side profile.

Then Jaehyun had to urge Winwin to do and ending fairy pose so Kun turned to look at the younger and encouraged him with a wide and proud smile. Johnny bore witness to how Winwin will put his reputation on the line if Kun asked him to, because that was all it took for the usual reserved Winwin to do an ending fairy pose. Johnny loved Winwin like his own brother but to receive undivided attention from Kun, to receive that proud smile and stare, fuck everyone, Johnny needed to let himself get noticed.

The opportunity presented itself when it was Kun’s turn to share his favorite performance. Since Jungwoo decided to make himself heard complimenting nectar during Ten’s ment, he would go for the big guns this time and well he’ll probably get an earful from Taeyong after this.

“My favorite is My Everything.” Kun said.

“I love Bad Alive!” Johnny announced and Kun was surprised and turned to him and smiled a little. That was an encouraging sign for Johnny so he took it further. “I liked the choreography.” He said and ended up dancing the point choreo while sharing eye contact with Kun.

Yuta’s eyes went wide and laugh along with the others but he was fearing for Johnny’s life while Winwin is close to throwing an elbow at him.

Johnny felt like he’s on a roll so he pointed out the lightsticks and asked the WayV members the name of their lightsticks and Kun looked at him to clarify the question, eventually confirming Ten’s answer.

The minute they were out of the stage, Yuta’s phone was ringing and it was Taeyong’s special ringtone.

“Hello?” Yuta greeted.

“Give the damn phone to Johnny.” Taeyong screamed and Yuta sighed before handing it to the giant member. “The audacity to hip thrust in front of Kunnie! You freaking hip thrust in front of him when I told everyone to not do anything excessive flirting! What the actual fuck Suh!” Taeyong was freaking out.

“I.. can explain?” Johnny gulped.

“No you can’t. You just…” Taeyong sighed.

“Look Taeyong I just wasn’t able to hold back. Kun was looking at me and smiling, I got brave and then.. that’s what I did.” Johnny explained.

“You should really confess Johnny, but not on a live stream and possible audiences that are below legal. You just straight out said I want to fuck you to Kun.” Taeyong exclaimed.

“Maybe because I want to.. you know fuck Kun.” Johnny answered.

“I don’t fuck until after the third date.” Johnny turned around to see Kun smiling at him.

“I gotta go.” Johnny ended the call and threw the phone towards Yuta who screeched as he caught the phone. “You heard that?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded.

“You’ve gotten brave hyung, you usually ignore my presence and it led me to believe that you really don’t like me in general.” Kun shrugged.

“me not liking you? What bullshit was that. What was Osaka to you then?” Johnny asked.

“You did it for the camera.” Kun shrugged his shoulder.

“I can’t believe that you think so lowly of me.” Johnny scoffed.

“Maybe because I think lowly of myself to know that no one would really be interested in me.” Kun said and Johnny’s heart clenched as he saw a sad smile grace Kun’s beautiful face.

Johnny approached the younger and held his face in his hand. “Don’t say that Kun, you are amazing and I am sure a lot of people are interested you, me included.” Johnny said and Kun nodded.

“Don’t force yourself.” Kun replied but Johnny shook his head.

“If I am forcing myself, that is to stop myself from doing things to you that are not really suited for general public or for your kids because I know Winwin is ready to do a flying kick on me the moment I do it.” Johnny confessed and it made Kun laugh.

“You bet I can, and I will.” They heard Winwin shout somewhere.

“I can give you nectar if you’re really asking for it.” Kun said and this time Johnny laughed and kissed Kun’s forehead.

“Maybe after the 3rd date huh?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded.

“Fuck Johnny you are getting an earful tonight!” They heard Taeyong and both turned to look at Yuta who was holding his phone where Taeyong was on video call.

“Can I sleep in your dorm tonight?” Johnny asked.

“No.” It was Yangyang and Xioajun who just stepped of the stage after the live while Hendery shook his head and raised his arms to cross them.

“Do I have anyone from WayV who is going to support me?” Johnny asked and all six members shook their heads. “You’re all cruel, after what happened in Osaka…” Johnny said and everyone groaned.

“Shut the fuck up Suh!” Taeyong screamed from Yuta’s phone.

“Haechan sleep in our dorm tonight honey?” Kun asked and Haechan perked up and nodded. “Your room seemed to be free tonight.” Kun suggested and Johnny laughed then nodded.

“Does this count as our first date?” Johnny asked and Kun shook his head.

“Try harder hyung.” Kun answered.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I will now disappear from the face of the earth


End file.
